


Sick Day Cuddles (Leonard "Bones" McCoy x reader)

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chills, Coughing, F/M, Fever, Sick Fic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much coaxing you finally get Bone's out of the sick bay, and with even more coaxing you convince him to spend the night in your room as it's closer you don't think the exhausted Doctor will make it back to his own room before passing out. However something wakes you in the middle of the night and it's not quite what your expecting but nothings going to keep you from cuddling your boyfriend not even a silly little sniffle. (Comments are appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day Cuddles (Leonard "Bones" McCoy x reader)

When you woke up the room was pitch black but then again you were in space so it was always dark with out the lights. Muddling through exhaustion you began to realize that the spot next to you is feeling awfully empty. Sitting up you yawned glancing at the clock you saw it was about two o'clock in the morning and you grew worried wondering where your boyfriend wandered off to...but there was also the chance he got cold feet and went back to his own room, you wouldn't be mad if he had he was pretty nervous about staying in your room that night.

These thoughts left you when you heard a strange nose coming from your bathroom almost like a strangled squeak," Lights 60%." You said raising the light enough, so you could find your way to the bathroom without tripping. When you got to the door you knocked lightly worried," Len, are you in there honey?" You asked pausing. When you didn't receive a reply you turned the handle carefully finding the door unlocked, opening it you pray that nothing weird is happening in your bathroom

Thankfully all you find is your boyfriend sitting on the toilet lid down his breath hitching as he stifled a massive fit of sneezes into a clearly overused handkerchief, not seeming to have noticed your entrance. Your heart melted a little as you realized he must of come in here so not to wake you, making you wonder how long he had been in here wallowing in his own misery. It has to have been a while as his poor nose is now red from the abuse it's received. It takes you minutes to get to him pressing a kiss to his forehead noting he has a fever startling him a bit.

His face, already flushed, turned an even deeper shade of red," Oh (y/n), I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Your heart breaks a little at how guilty he looks and you shush him gently running your fingers lightly through his hair," You should of woken me up if you weren't felling well, poor thing?" He relax slightly at your touch clearly exhausted, you continue talking," I could of easily popped down to the Sick bay and gotten you a hypo." Bones smiled his sweet southern accent slightly thicker with illness and lack of sleep," Wouldn't of matter there's still no known cure for the common cold." You pouted as he brought up this fact, you'd figure years of scientific discovery and there still wasn't a cure for sill things like colds," It doesn't matter I still could of got you something to ease up the symptoms a little."

He chuckled but that quickly dissipated into a nasty cough with you rubbing his back fetching him a glass of water helping him take a sip to quell the coughing. But it seemed as soon as the coughing stopped the sneezing started up again his adorable red nose twitching like bunny as he buried his nose in the fold of his handkerchief stifling another squeaky fit of sneezes that left you cringing just imagining how uncomfortable that must be," Baby stop that." You scolded him and he looked at you confused," Sorry (y/n) I'm afraid sneezing comes with the territory of being sick." He said and you rolled your eyes," Not that you dork stop suppressing them like that it can't be healthy for you." 

Bones flushed a darker red when you told him this,"...But there so loud I wouldn't want to bother you or your neighbors maybe I should go back to my room." He said feeling ashamed of this fact, you smiled gently pressing a kiss to his warm forehead," You are not going anywhere, I could care less how loud your sneezes are and the people who live in the rooms next me are gone on their shifts." Smiling you continue to explain," So you are staying right where I can take care of you." He avoided eye contact nodding slowly," Alright if your sure..." He said still sounding uncertain," Positive." You answer helping him up," Now let's get you tucked back into bed."

You help him slowly hobble back to bed getting him laid down and tucked under the covers brushing his hair out of his face pressing a kiss to his forehead. Retrieving your tricorder you scan him confirming his self diagnosis of the common cold, man you really hate it when he's right. Taking the abused handkerchief from his hand you toss it into the laundry shoot going to your draws retrieving a clean wiping his runny nose pinching it gently,"Blow." If he wasn't red enough then he got even redder," God damn it (y/n) this is how disease spreads your a doctor to you should know this at least get a hypo so you don't catch this too." Giggling at how flustered he was getting over all of this you reply,"I will later just blow you stupid nose it's running all over the place." He tried to take the handkerchief from you but you refused to let him have,"Nope you've already abused your poor nose enough, now stop trying to fight me on this." Knowing he can win against you as you are just as stubborn as he is he sigh blowing his nose into the handkerchief,"There now was that so hard?"

When he didn't answer you figured that he was just being stubborn not admitting that it had helped a little. That is until you heard his breath hitch slightly and his nose wrinkled in irritation,"Huh' RUSHIII" You jumped a bit at the loudness of his sneeze quickly realizing he wasn't done pressing a kercheif to his nose as he continued his harsh fit,"haktshah haktshah HAKTSTHAH!!!" Groaning Bones sniffled gurgly telling you just how miserable he actually was making you feel guilty wondering why you hadn't noticed sooner.

Crawling into bed with him you press a kiss to his overly warm forehead,"Oh yeah theres no way in hell you're going anywhere tomarrow." The man rolled his eyes up at this," (y/n) I have to work tommorrow..." You cut off his protests pressing you lips lightly to his chapped ones," Nope I'm calling you out sick you have the whole day to rest and recover Doctors orders."  
The Doctor grumbled about how you were going to definitely get sick with this but didn't protest any further knowing that you'd probably sic Jim or even worst Spock on him to get him to comply with your demands. Sucuming to the feeling of being sick he yawn snuggling into your chest shivering slight.

You smiled triumphantly stroking his hair gently humming a soft tune as you lulled him to sleep with ease, relieved to hear the congested snores as it ment he was resting peacefully. Grabbing your PADD from the nightstand you made sure it was clear that Leonard McCoy was definitely not coming in for work tommorrow.  
Glancing at him you also informed that you would also be absent tomorrow after all you weren't about to leave your poor sick boyfriend to fend for himself and there was no way you'd be able to function tommorrow with no sleep. Snuggling close to him you let yourself drift back to sleep.

(More to come maybe)


End file.
